Free Me from my Fate A One Piece story Chapter 1
by carnagecarnival12
Summary: Ukina Amakatsu is from the Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni world. When she left because she wanted to go to another anime world, she didn't know that there was a God name Oyashiro who could curse someone to die. Is there a way she can be able to be escape?


*Ukina's POV* "_Oi! Luffy! We have a injured person in the ocean!" Sanji called. "Really? Then we should help!" Luffy said. "Hm..What if she is a bad person? We don't want to help someone we don't know." Nami said. "Let's help anyways! Chopper! Come over!" Luffy called. "Coming!" Chopper called back._

** Those were the last things I heard before I blacked out. Now I'm on a ship...probably the ship of the voices I heard. I wished those were the voices of my captain and the rest of my crew, but it isn't. Who knows what kind of pirates I got myself into, but hopefully they won't hurt me, like the people who hurt me in my dreams. I don't remember doing anything wrong, so why do I have such terrible nightmares? My thoughts were interrupted by a small voice. **"Excuse me ma'am, are you alright?" **I turned my head and saw a little reindeer and went wide-eyed. A talking reindeer? Am I dreaming?**

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm a doctor!" He smiled. _A talking reindeer doctor... This can't be real. There's just no way this can be real. And then I noticed bandages were on me. So he must of really helped..._ "Really? Thanks for helping me ^^" I said shyly._ Oh please, make this dream end. A reindeer doctor that talks...what on Earth could happen next? But at least this is better than the dream I've been having the last few nights._ "No problem! I'll need to tell my captain and the rest of the crew that your okay now!" He said and went off to tell his crew. _His crew...His crew... He can't be a pirate, can he? I took a deep breath and pinched myself. But I felt it. No. This cannot be real. I took a deep breath and began to panick._

_ There is no such thing as a talking reindeer pirate that's also a doctor!_ "HIIII!" A loud voice yelled. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed and fell of the bed. "Hahahahaha! Didn't you see me walk in the door?" He asked, still laughing. "I must have been too lost in my thoughts to notice..." I said. "Did I just hear screaming?" Nami asked, peeking her head through the door. "Sorry! I must of spooked her out a little!" Luffy grinned. "LUFFY! Don't scare her!" Nami yelled. I flinched. _She's scary...And so is he._ "Heeheeheehee! Sorry uh...umm...what's your name?" Luffy asked. "U-U-Uki-Ukina." I whispered. "Now she's being shy because of your loud mouth!" Nami yelled. "Your the one yelling." He said. "Grr..." Nami growled. He laughed. "Why is there so much yelling in here?" Usopp asked as he came in. "Luffy's being a loud mouth and now she's acting shy because she's scared of him!" Nami yelled. "Your the one yelling." Luffy said. "SHUSH IT!" She snapped. I looked back and forth from the boy with the straw hat to the girl with the orange hair._ Are they actually pirates?_ The rest of the crew walked in. "Is the girl ok- AHHHH SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Sanji walked over to me. I panicked. "EEEEEKK!"

I screamed. "SANJI NOT YOU TOO!" Nami yelled. "Ahhh Namii swaannn your so amazing when your madd" Sanji said. I twitched. _Does that even make sense?_ I counted the number of people on the ship. _Nine. Great. I just have to pray not all of them are crazy._ "I think she would feel a little more comfortable if we introduce ourselves." A girl with long black hair suggested. "Great idea, Robin!" Luffy grinned. And so all nine of them introduced themsevles. "So Ukina, do you have a crew?" Luffy asked. "Uh, actually yes... I do. I just don't know where they are..." I replied. "Do you have an idea where they are?" Nami asked. "Um... Th-they should be around. I-I- I was with them until I got h-hit by a c-cannonball and was knocked out." I stuttered. "Oh I see... So were you in a battle?" Nami asked. "Y-yes...w-w-we were fighting a-another g-g-group of p-pirates and I-I-I guess I fell unconcious." I stuttered.

"Hmm...when we saw you, we didn't see anyone else around. But we did see a flag." Usopp said. "What was the flag's jolly roger?" I asked. "Hm...I'm pretty sure it was a skull with little stars surrounding it..." He said. I gasped. "Is something wrong?" Robin asked. "That's our flag... But then why would it be in the ocean?" I asked. "I'm not sure...Maybe something bad happened while you were knocked out." Usopp said. I began to sweat a little. _No...they can't be...can't be..._ "Are you sure no one else was around when you found me and the flag?" I asked. "Positive." He said. I began to tremble. "Hey don't worry, we'll help you look for your crew. " He said. "R-R-R-Really?" I asked. "Yeah. Let's help and try and find your crew!" Luffy grinned. "Thanks!" I said. The crew scattered around and looked around the ocean for any signs of a person. I decided to go and look to. When I looked around, I couldn't spot any signs of my crew.

_ Oh, where could they have gone? I know they couldn't have gotten far...But I don't see the ship anywhere...Maybe they left me behind? No..they wouldn't do that..._I looked in the ocean and tried to see deeper. I gasped. There was a ship at the bottom of the sea..._Oh God, please tell me that's not my ship._ That's not the only thing that surprised me. There was a body at the bottom of the ocean. My eyes widened. "Guys...there's someone at the bottom of the ocean!" I panicked. They turned their heads. "What?" They came over and saw exactly what I saw. "Is it your crew?" Zoro asked. "I-I-I don't know..." I whispered. _Please tell me no. Please tell me no. Please tell me no._ "Am I allowed to swim down there and check?" I asked, seriously worried. "Sure, we'll stay here." Nami said. I took a deep breath and dived in. Tears were streaming down my face. When I reached the bottom, I couldn't believe it. That was my crew. They were all dead. And that was definitely the ship too. I trembled while I was down there. _Why? Why did this have to happen? Why didn't I just die too?_ Just to make sure, I took my crew back up. My crew was only four people, so it wasn't a big deal for me. _Please don't be dead..._

When I reached the surface, they were still waiting like they all said they would. I couldn't help but let more tears stain my face, and I tried to cover it. "Are they okay?" Nami asked. "I-I-I-I h-h-hope s-s-so..." I stuttered, trying to keep my voice steady. Chopper came over and examined them. I couldn't hide it. I let all my tears take over, I couldn't handle holding it in anymore. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine." Nami said, smiling gently. Chopper's eyes saddened. "I checked all their pulses...and...and..." Chopper didn't want to finish. "And what?" I asked. I had a feeling I knew the answer. "I'm sorry Ukina, but I'm afraid...they're...they're...dead." Chopper looked down. I broken down crying harder than I ever have before. My heart felt like it just shattered into a million different pieces. "Why? Why couldn't I just died with them?" I cried. Everyone looked down. "If you want...we could give them a proper bu- Ukina? Are you okay?" Nami asked. I passed out.

~The next morning~ When I woke up, everyone was there. "Are you okay?" Luffy asked. You looked down. "I'm afraid not..." You said. "We gave your crew a proper burial...Would you like to see vist them?" Nami asked. "Sure...and thanks ^^" I said. I put on the best smile I could, but it was hard. I was so torn apart inside. When we got there, my eyes saddened. They didn't have to go... A tear slipped down my cheek. I quietly said things to them I never got to tell them. The others stood in the back.

*Luffy's POV* "Where is she gonna go now?" Nami asked. "Hmmmm...she could join us." I said. "Luffy, are you crazy? She just lost her crew, I don't think she would just wanna join someone else so fast. She needs time to get used to the lost of her crew. " Nami said. "She could still stay with us until she feels better." I said. Nami sighed. That could take a while, you know. " Nami said. Ukina came over. "I think I said everything I needed to..." She said. "So where are you going to go?" Nami asked. "I-I'm not sure..." She said. "Wanna join our crew?" I asked. "...Huh?" She asked. _"That Luffy! Didn't he just hear a word I just told him?"_ Nami thought.

** Ok that's it for chapter one! I'm still trying to understand some of the rules and guidelines, like right now I'm trying to figure out how to turn this into chapters so I don't end up with separate stories... And I know I am terrible at fanfiction, but sometime during 2012 I hope to be able to improve because I have no talent in fanfiction what so ever. If you actually made it through the entire chapter, please review and let me know what needs to be improved or what you liked it the story. Thanks! **


End file.
